


Adam was Conceived in the Car.

by Milkshake35



Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Gen, Pre friday Night Dinner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake35/pseuds/Milkshake35
Summary: My take on how Adam was "Formed"
Relationships: Jackie Goodman - Relationship, Martin Goodman - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Adam was Conceived in the Car.

"Just pull in there, Martin," Jackie groaned, pointing to a little opening off the road while fidgeting in her seat. She beginning to feel impatient. They had driven past plenty of places he could have pulled the car into, but he was continuing to drive the car down windy, narrow lanes.

"Hold on, Jackie, I know a place." He turned to her flashing her a smile, "It's not too far now."

She smiled, gazing over at him. "Okay, lover boy." She gigged. 

He loved that giggle. He loved her, Adored her actually. They had met Two years ago, at a friend's party and he knew instantly she was the one, the one he would marry and have a family with, and So far his predictions were correct. They had been blissfully married for Ten months. 

After finding the grassy area off the road, mostly surrounded by trees, he backed the Red Beatle so that they would be facing out over the hilly views. Jackie watched as Martin unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. She gazed at him from her seat and kicked her shoes off.

"You coming then?" Martin asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Jackie didn't need to be asked twice. She unbuckled her seatbelt with a giggle and climbed over the seats to land next to him on the backseat. "You've never done this before?" She asked, reaching her hand into his hair.

"Nope, You?"

"No." She shook her head, sighed and then smiled nervously. "Kiss me then."

Martin bent his head down and captured her lips with his, softly at first before deepening the kiss. He then brushed his tongue across her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth, and he slowly swept his tongue inside to stroke and caress hers. He wanted to remember this evening forever.

Jackie began moaning softly into his mouth as their kiss turned passionate. Martin then dropped his head to caress his lips down her jawline and down to kiss her neck, as his left hand moved from her waist to start unbuttoning Jackie's blouse. She started panting in anticipation, her clit tightening and wet desire pooling at her center.

"You know, Martin," she whispered, "Anyone could walk past and catch us doing this. Could we be done for indecent exposure or something?"

"Maybe. But I doubt there are many walkers all the way out here at this time, it's getting dark," he whispered into her neck and pulled away slightly. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." She blushed.

He nodded as he undid the last button of her blouse. Martin pushed the fabric aside and let his fingers trace over the material of her bra. She was wearing the pretty, white one with the front clasp. he snapped it open and pushed the cups away from her chest. Martin recaptured Jackie's lips as his hand palmed her soft breast, running his thumb over her hardening nipple, and she started whimpering into his mouth.

The sound of her whimpers, the feel of her warm lips on his, the weight of her soft breast in his hand sent a fresh rush of blood to his groin and his hard cock strained painfully in his jeans. He moved his hand from her breast to palm and squeeze her bottom through her cotton skirt. God, he loved her bottom. It was perfect.

Jackie couldn't wait anymore, the ache at her throbbing clit driving her mad. "Sit back against the seat."

Martin did as she instructed and moved until his back was flush up against the back of the seat. Jackie tossed her blouse to the side and removed her bra, before unzipping her skirt.

"No Jackie, leave the skirt on," Martin said in a low voice.

She grinned, pleased that she had decided to put it on this morning, and zipped it back up. She reached under the skirt and pulled her white cotton knickers down and off her legs. She then knelt beside heavily breathing Martin and unbuttoned his jeans, before pulling down the zipper and then tugging the jeans down his hips. He'd gone commando. She looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Well, I err, I thought I'd save you having more things to wash, Jackie," He stuttered.

She shook her head. "How thoughtful," she murmured. And then her body rose over his legs before turning to sit on his lap facing away from him. Martin stared at the smooth skin of her back as he lifted the hem of her skirt and then stared at her perfectly round arse on his lap. when Jackie leaned forward and guided his engorged penis to the entrance of her wet cunt and she lifted her hips to sheathe him inside her, he held onto her cheeks and watched his thrusting cock slide in and out of her. God, she was hot. 

She whimpered and mewled, as her head lolled and her hands grasped the headrest of the front seat while she worked her hips over Martines cock. Every thrust was hitting that sensitive spot on her front wall, the delicious tension building, and building as if a coil was tightening. Her eyes were screwed shut and jaw slack as her breath came out in short pants. 

"Oh, God. Oh, God." She was soaking wet and swollen, the throb at her center ached unbearably. "Rub my clit, Martin. Make me come."

He grunted in satisfaction, before reaching his right hand down to her center and rolling her clit with two fingers, in circles, increasingly pressing harder and stroking faster. Jackie's inner walls clenched around him in appreciation, and he groaned. She could feel her orgasm immediately coming on, welling up from deep inside her knotted stomach.

"Martin... Martinnn." Her fingers clutched tightly at the headrest in front of her and legs were beginning to tire.

"Come. I want to feel you come all over my dick."

His words broke the tension and the tightening coil at her center sprung loose, her orgasm hitting her forcefully, as she squeezed her eyes shut and ground her hips firmly against his, her loud moans filling the car. she reached her hand down past her center and squeezed Martin's taut balls while his fingers continued to strum her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

Martin's eyes slammed shut and he was seeing stars as an intense orgasm surged through his body, his hands moving to grip her arse hard, loud guttural moans escaping his throat, his cock thrusting deep inside her, hot seed filling her womb in continuous spurts.

"Pissing hell, Jackie. Christ!" he panted, his head falling back against the seat, his erection softening, his hand caressing her cheeks.

She felt exhausted and was thankful her legs did give out or cramp. They both sat silent for a few minutes, letting their breath return to normal. "Martin, are you going to manage to drive us home?" Jackie giggled, turning to face him and give him a slow kiss on his lips.

“Yes, but I might need a few minutes. You’ve just almost killed me, Jackie,” he murmured and Jackie chuckled into his neck.   
  
  


Neither of them had moved and the car had been silent for a few minutes, when Martins hand slid from where it lay on the seat beside him to Jackies belly. His fingers Fluttered over the soft skin Below her belly button Before He let his palm rest there. “I hope we just made a baby,” he said truthfully. They had been trying for a few months now with no luck. 

Jackie turned to him her eyes suddenly moist.   
“Me too, Darling. Me too.”   



End file.
